


Not Allowed

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yubel won't allow Juudai to love anyone else.   He made a promise.  One that will last forever.  And if someone gets in the way of that promise... Yubel will not take that kindly.  At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Allowed

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Not Allowed  
**Romance:** Yubel x Juudai (alluded to potential Juudai x Johan)  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A94, write a fic with paragraphs with no more than three fullstops; GX Flash bingo, #032, displaced  
**Note:** Kuragari is the name that I use for Juudai's kingdom in his past life.  
**Summary:** Yubel won't allow Juudai to love anyone else. He made a promise. One that will last forever. And if someone gets in the way of that promise... Yubel will not take that kindly. At all.

* * *

Juudai… 

Juudai, you promised that you'd come for me. That you would not forget me. That you would _love only me_. 

But now you do not come for me. You do not even think of me. You care nothing at all for me, do you? 

You've forgotten your promise. _Our_ promise. 

You've forgotten me for _him_. 

You think you can get away with this? You think you can turn against the vow you made _**by your own power**_? 

You can't. Even if you could, I wouldn't let you. 

I won't let you love him. There's nothing there to love. He's nothing but a weak copy of me. 

If he'd been born in our first life, then perhaps some would say we shared blood. But now he's nothing but a copy, a pale imitation that thinks by calling himself your friend, that by sacrificing himself for you, that he can in any way come between us. 

I. 

Won't. 

Allow. 

This. 

He is nothing. He is useless. He is _less_ than nothing. 

The only use he could ever have is to bring you to me. 

Why wouldn't you come for me? What makes him so much more important than I am to you? 

I would do anything for you. I have done everything for you. It's _all_ been for you. 

This is what love is, Juudai, I know you know that. I want you more than all the worlds, what else do I have to do to show you this? 

Do I have to kill him for you to understand again how much I love you? 

Don't think I won't. 

I need him, for now. I need him to bring you to me, but when you're here, when you see me once again, when you see him, see us both together, won't you realize what you've done wrong? Won't you remember our promise together? 

Not just the one by the ocean of Kuragari, but in the great temple to the Gentle Darkness. 

To the temple in _your_ honor. 

Where you took my hand, I took yours, we drank from the cup of sacred wine and pledged that no one would ever come between us, that you are mine, I am yours, and this will last _for all time_. 

Not for a mortal lifetime, because we do not have mortal lifetimes. We never have. _You_ never have. 

I gave up mortality for you. I gave up everything for you. 

I don't regret it. I never could. 

But don't you remember our vows to one another? No one else, that's what you said. 

You've never broken a promise before. I won't let you break this one now, or ever. 

He will not take my place. He _cannot_ take my place. 

This is not your fault, Juudai, no matter what. It's the fault of time and rebirth. You would not do this to me. 

I will bring your memory back. I will bring _you_ back to me. 

He will not have you. You are mine. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
